Legacy!
by LegacyCats
Summary: My first fanic :D Warriors is what inspired me to make it...  A story of a cat who get throwen out of his home and now is on a search to find out if the street clans really do exsist


**Yay this is my first series! Page 1, Theres a website, and a underworks, comic, animation series and more stuff, yeah .com :3 Enjoy :D**

**(Well its not actually a fanfic of warriors, BUT Warriorrs is what inspired me to make it... Its based off the warriors Idea clans,cat,ect.)**

**I will add 4 pages everyweek and at least a paragraph everyday...**

* * *

I listen through the door, pretending I'm asleep just in case they come in.

"Look, times aren't going to get any better thing this. It's all downhill from here, I'm sorry honey we can't afford to keep him anymore"

"Please no why! Ill- Ill…"

"Hey, there's nothing we can do." A tear ran down my eye, no I have to stay strong, But where can I go? Another tear trickled down my eye. I can't. I can't help it. I get up and run downstairs not looking back, of course these humans, they can't see the fear in my eyes.

I grab the toy my mother gave me when I was a kitten, but I can't help the feeling I get when I try to shrug off my collar, after a wave a tears hit my face again, I make the decision to keep it, never to forget who I was. It's important to be strong from here. Then out of nowhere the little girl picks me up, I let out a wail of sorrow. She holds me tight and cries I cry with her.

"I know you don't want to go, I don't want to see you go… Here Sit down if you want to go to a shelter and get a new home or lay down if you want to go on your own…okay?"

_I understood, But what should I do, It's going to be too hard on my own. But who could ever love me like I love Haley_. And suddenly I remember what Roon the cat next door told me last Sunday

"I'm telling you Chun THEIR REAL!" Roon belts out as he raps his tail around his side,

"Please the street cat clans are a myth to scare cats like us from leaving the house cat clans, there's nothing better for us out there, off this block is just a rundown old town with crap on the streets, there are only two humans poor enough to live there."

"Chun theres a life out there, better than this, where we can live freely." He sighs "Oh well, I heard that Cats from all over the world where coming to the cat shelter but just before the shelter humans got them the jump out and headed for Wilson street" Roon says to me

"See now that explains it Roon, that's what you must have saw"

"Friday, next Friday at sun down I'm going out there. My human is leaving for vacation for 3 days and she won't see me get out the attic window It's time we knew."

Hmm I look up at the clock, it's almost sun down, _That's what I'll leave for the streets meet up with Roon, I lay down, What else could I do… Haley picks me up, opens the door and sets me down, wishes me well, and she tells me to one day come back so she knows I'm ok,_ I meow in agreement, look back and head off towards Roons house.

1Legacy

* * *

I'm lucky he lives so close by, but the suns almost reached the hills and Roon must be almost ready to go. I start into a dash breathing heavily rushing past my yard and over the fence, theres one more human house untill Roons. My dash turns into a full out run as I pass the yard again, finally Im sitting on Roon's fence. I look up, And there he is, pulling his butt out of the sky light window in the attic, he breaks through and stares in my direction.

"Chun! What are you doing here? Have you come to join me?" Roon says

"You could say that... " I shy my head

"Whats the matter Chun?"

"Here sit down and let me tell you all about it"

I told Roon all about the times, and all about haley.

"So why don't we run away?" Roon suggests

"Don't be mouse brained, how can we pull that off?"

"The same way those cats from the ship did." And with those final words I knew the least we could do was give it a shot.

"I relized maybe sundown is a bad idea, but its not too bad for hunting?"

"If were gonna be on our own, why down we give are skills a shot!" I say

"I've been hunting for the past three weeks... I could show you a little" Roon says.

I stare at him, "You WHAT!" I gasp in, "You know its agiasnt the rules!"

"Chun, I wasn't just going to go find out if they were real, I was plaining to live on my own..." Roon says

"What! and why didnt you tell me this Roon! your my best friend!" I yell,

"Thats just it, I can't have you trying to stop me Chun. I never wanted to live this life," he sniffs.

"Ok so the better that were going together. no sercerts now right? were all good?" I say

"Yea." He looks at the ground

_I knew somthing was up but it would be dumb to bring it up now. _We both quickly got to work, he showed me how to stalk prey more quietly and pounce perfectly, I was rusty but I could get my self a mouse or two. Roon maybe a few birds_. Wow he's _good I thought...

Sun sets, and Roon teaches me how to make a nice little bed of grass and leaves, but tonight I can't help but feel like Roon wasn't always a house cat... After wondering about Roon for a good long time I drift off to sleep.

The night lasted all of a few hours in my mind, but Roon wasn't next to me when I looked to my side, his bed was a mess, and it was quiet and still all except the birds singing their morning songs. I get up and franticly search for Roon, _I must be overeacting _I try to calm myself, but in the back fo my head I know im dead without Roon... I look into the bushes and behind the house, in the shed and across, eventually I give up and head back to the makeshift beds. And almost the second I return I pick up a scent

"Who...who are you...what...what is that?" A small kit looks at my collar... "Come here you little ball of fur" I hear Roons voice fade from the backround

"HOLY SHIT ROON!" I gasp


End file.
